


Barry Calm Down

by Angeleyes1314



Series: Olivarry replacement moments [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1314/pseuds/Angeleyes1314
Summary: The little moments across the DC Crossover that our precious speedster succumbed to feelings of anxiety and his emerald archer was there to sooth it all away.





	Barry Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be uploaded in chapters but be very short since its only little moments in the 3 episodes I felt Barry needed support.   
> Also if there are mistakes I typed this on my phone lol.

"Barry.." Jackson's voice was low and concealed behind me. "There's something you need to know before we start training." This fully got my attention making me turn around with a confused look on my face. Stein right behind Jackson as usual but his gaze not meeting my eyes but the eyes of the person i heard coming up behind me. By the weight of the foot falls i could already tell it was Oliver without looking.

A part of me wanted to reach back and grip the archers hand to ease the anxiety i felt forming in gut at the firestorm duos actions. "A message that would be best if we could share it with you in private."   
"Alright. I'll step away." Ice cold flooded my veins instantly at Oliver's words, his figuring slowly starting to move away in the corner of my eye. "N-No!.. No its fine. You can stay Ollie." _Please_ was gone unsaid but i very much hoped that Oliver heard my plea somehow.

Stein sighed "Alright but no body else." I look around at the other team members to see that they are still distracted with preparing for the upcoming battle. "Alright.." I turn back towards the two still with a confused look. "Let's make it quick"  
They both nod in unison and turn to walk towards a empty trailer. Oliver following shortly after.

As I follow next to him I purposely brush our hands together, the contact cementing me and calming my nerves. If Oliver noticed or it bothered him he didn't say anything. If I thought hard enough I could swear I feel the lightest brush of hands back in return before we enter the trailer.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Flash on Netflix and I think Barry secretly needed Oliver there instead of going alone.


End file.
